


Quiet Night

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (But not exhibitionism), Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has a hard time keeping quiet, and Dwalin loves watching him fall apart.<br/>A short smut drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> Writing as askbox fic and might still read as such. A gift for asparklethatisblue on tumblr, who did super! cute! art! http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/91857082803/some-not-nearly-as-good-as-the-fic-smut-uuu

Nori bites into Dwalin’s shoulder to keep quiet. The company is sleeping around them, dead to the world, except Balin who pointedly moved his guard a bit further away, when he saw Dwalin get up. The fabric of the bedroll hides what they’re doing from prying eyes, but the whine laying under Nori’s every breath would give them away to anybody who'd care to notice. He’s never been good at keeping silent in bed.

Dwalin on the other hand limits his sounds to harsh breathing, warm against Nori’s throat, as he leans over him. His cock is hard against Nori's thigh, and his hips are giving tiny little twitches in time with the movement of his hand. Dwalin slips another battle-rough finger in between Nori's folds and the stretch almost finishes him right there. He let’s go of the bit of Dwalin’s skin, caught between his teeth, just long enough to command him to go faster, in a voice that is probably a little too loud. Dwalin snorts, but complies.

Nori’s own hands have decided that finding purchase on the muscular ass so conveniently presented to him, is a great idea. 

The fingers inside of him does something magical, pressing into just the right spot, and as it does, Dwalin twists his hand up to brush a thumb along side Nori's prick. Nori is lost, clenching down, arching up and squeezing Dwalin’s ass hard enough to make him swear. He's sure he almost bites too hard and breaks skin, but luckily his warrior-dwarf is known to enjoy a bit of pain with his pleasure.

The rush of wet covering Nori's thighs is going to be disgusting soon, but as he comes back to himself, he finds the energy to smirk up at Dwalin. “So, I bet I’m not the only one looking for some rough tonight?” He whispers, and Dwalin responds by leading the hand on his left buttock around to the front. He knows what talented fingers Nori has. 


End file.
